In 1996 highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) became available decreasing mortality for people with HIV/AIDS, but with long-term health concerns for women and reproduction. Understanding HIV positive women's reproductive choices and mothering experiences, particularly for long time survivors, is imperative in order to address issues of retention in medical and social service treatments. This follow up study will investigate the reproductive, mothering and living experiences of 60 HIV positive women ten years after their participation in a study of their reproductive decisions. The study will examine what relationships and medical and social contexts influence women's reproduction and mothering experiences and what shapes change over the ten-year period. The study will investigate in what ways providers' care and counseling over the past ten years influence and continue to influence women's reproductive, mothering and life choices. Face -to-face, two-hour interviews of HIV positive women from Oakland, California (n=30) and Rochester, New York (n=30) will be conducted. Recruiters from the original medical and social service agencies will re-contact and recruit the sample. Data will be analyzed using grounded theory and domain analysis qualitative methods. Information of women's issues and concerns of living with HIV/AIDS will identify what kinds of cultural notions, and medical and social interventions support or undermine women's reproductive, mothering and long-term living with HIV/AIDS. Knowledge pertaining to HIV positive women's quality of life, particularly for longtime survivors will inform and enhance current medical and social services and counseling techniques for women with HIV. The findings will have policy implications for implementing innovated family, community based medical services and social programs to promote optimal support and treatment for and enhance retention of HIV positive women and their children in health care.